


Solía no gustarme el sol.

by sis_anger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Soft Jeon Wonwoo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sis_anger/pseuds/sis_anger
Summary: A Wonwoo nunca le había gustado el sol.Prefería cuando hacía frío, y podía encontrar calidez en las manos de Seokmin.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Solía no gustarme el sol.

**Author's Note:**

> Para marzie<3

A Wonwoo nunca le había gustado el sol. 

La razón era muy simple: el sol daba calor. El calor lo hacía sudar y el sudor lo hacía sentirse pegajoso e incómodo. El calor abrasaba su piel y le hacía querer arrancarla.

Desde que podía recordar, siempre había preferido el frío. El frío era despiadado y mordía y se colaba hasta sus huesos. El frío congelaba sus dedos hasta que era difícil sentir algo. Pero, en el frío, podía hundirse en cobijas y suéteres y animales de peluche que le brindan el confort justo, la calidez justa. 

Calidez. Esa era una sensación muy distinta al calor sofocante del sol, y provenía de muchas cosas distintas que sí disfrutaba. Calidez eran las manos de Seokmin sobre las suyas, la chaqueta de Seokmin sobre sus hombros, los labios de Seokmin sobre la punta de su nariz cuando estaba roja del frío. Calidez era Seokmin. 

Calidez era Seokmin y su cabello color caramelo, y las patas de gallo que se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos cada vez que le sonreía, y esa hermosa sonrisa casi tan grande como su corazón, y su voz a todo volumen al hablar y al cantar y al reír y al pronunciar su nombre con delicadeza y anhelo y demanda que le hacían voltear y prestar la más cuidadosa atención una y otra y todas las veces que lo pedía y todas las veces en las que no. 

Prestaba atención a todas las grandes y pequeñas cosas acerca de Seokmin, que se trepaban sobre él y lo apresaban bajo el terrible peso del desbordante cariño, paralizándolo de manera en que solo podía quedarse quieto y mirar y admirar. Admirar aquello que irradiaba de Seokmin, un brillo tan fuerte que hacía sus ojos arder y a sus pulmones sentirse como dinamita a punto de explotar. Mas nunca se permitiría dejar de observar. 

Quizás, el sol no era tan malo después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustó escribir esto. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo.


End file.
